Long-Time Love
by Superpeach7
Summary: After the Calamity, Zelda and Link have successfully restored Hyrule Castle. Now they are throwing a party in celebration of the restoration of Hyrule Castle. Meanwhile, Zelda's feelings for Link are growing, and a misunderstanding may ruin their friendship.(and chance for romance)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic on this website. I hope y'all enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Link, come on, wake up!" Zelda said to her appointed knight.

It had been 7 months since Zelda and Link defeated Calamity Ganon. Since then the two had traveled around Hyrule and asked the many citizens of her vast land to help in the restoration of Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. Now thanks to the many volunteers, Hyrule Castle is now the beloved home of Princess Zelda (Who refuses to call herself "Queen") and Link.

But now Zelda and Link were on their way from Hyrule to Kakariko Village to personally invite Impa and Paya to their party to celebrate Hyrule Castle's restoration.

The two of them had stayed overnight at the Wetland Stable. Link usually was the first to wake up, but today was different. Zelda was extremely eager to see Impa and Paya, despite a slight bit of jealousy of Paya.

The young Princess had feelings for Link, and Zelda knew that Paya did too. (Mainly because she had accidentally read so in her diary.) Dispite these feelings of resentment she had for the young Sheikah, Zelda tried to not let it interfere with their relationship.

"Link!" Zelda now was vigorously shaking Link. She could not wait any longer.

"Huh…?" Link woke up, hazily.

"Link, it's time to go," Zelda said impatiently. "I don't think a wait another minute!"

"Okay, okay, just stop shaking me," He said as he gently grabbed Zelda's arm.

Link's rough hand sent shock though Zelda's upper arm into her head. Her stomach started fluttering, and her face was set on fire.

She accidentally looked up and straight into his royal blue eyes. Zelda thought his eyes were as beautiful as her royal gown and Zora's Domain, combined.

Sometimes, she couldn't believe how they put her under a spell. Then he pulled away and the spell was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter is a whole lot longer than the first chapter, and for the people who play BotW know that Link has a house in Hateno Village. So, Just pretend that Link's house is a vacation house.**

 **Thank you Blyant, Lilyanna32, and Luminostella for following this story.**

 **Thank you Lilyanna32 for favoriting this story.**

 **Thank you Lilyanna32, James Birdsong, Pangurban1, and Eden Kingsley for reviewing this story.**

 **So, let's get to it**

Chapter 2

Link and Zelda had been traveling by horseback in silence for an hour. Mainly because Zelda couldn't think of anything to say.

She'd been totally thrown off by that episode, even though it wasn't really an episode. That's what really bugged Zelda; One little touch from Link was enough to make her go nuts!

But that's what happens when you love someone for 100 years and never tell them.

Zelda constantly pondered what Link thought of her. It made her crazy, constantly analyzing every interaction between the two of them, like that morning.

Zelda tried to remember Link's every reaction, facial expression, and body movement, and then try to decide if any of them meant that he liked her.

Zelda remembered when she was twelve, and three of her maidens caught her staring at a boy in Hyrule Castle Town from her room window. They pried, and pried, and eventually Zelda told them everything that she felt for him. She also told them all her thoughts.

"Your Highness," One of them said in a playful voice. "your thinking too much into this."

"Yeah," Another one said.

"Just play it cool, your Majesty," The third one said. "and he'll be yours in no time at all."

Zelda had done what they'd said, but….

Eventually, he moved away, and Zelda was devastated. After that Zelda's maidens never bugged her about anything ever again.

A small part of Zelda believed them when they said that she over-analyzed things, but a bigger part of her didn't.

Zelda was so engrossed in her thoughts that she barely heard Link say, "Princess, you're going the wrong way."

"Huh?" she said as she stopped her horse.

"Princess, I said, you're going the wrong way." He said, with the slightest look of concern on his face. "Kakariko Village is this way."

"Oh," Zelda felt her face flush and giggled at her mistake. Then she trotted her horse over to Link and said, "Thank you Link, and please call me Zelda."

 **Sorry, that was short, but I think I've got writer's block. Anyway, please Please PLEASE! Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys I'm trying to work through my writer's block, so before we get on with this chapter…**

 **Thank you, Hylian Cup Champion for favoriting this story.**

 **Thank you, Hylian Cup Champion and Frost55 for following this story.**

 **Thank you, Lilyanna32 and James Birdsong for reviewing this story.**

 **I really mean it. I published a romance fanfic for pokemon that I wrote two years ago. The only person who reviewed it wrote me 2 LONG paragraphs of everything wrong I did in that little chapter. It spoiled my whole day, and made me consider deleting all my stories and never ever writing one ever again. And I do like constructive criticism, but that review totally crushed my soul.**

 **But then I read over all the wonderful reviews that y'all sent me. That reminded me that I'm not a failure, and that not all people are butts. (And Mr. Butt, if you're reading this then… well you get the idea.)**

 **Anyway, the point of that reeeeeally long story, that you may or may not have survived through, is that I am thankful of having such wonderful viewers like you.**

 **Okay, that's enough sentimentality out of me, so let's get on with the show.**

 **Oh, and I don't own The Legend of Zelda.**

"Ah… I can never get enough of this village," Zelda said to Link. "don't you agree?"

She thought that the way tall hills towered above Kakariko Village made it seem safe.

Zelda waved at one of the farmers tending to his crops.

"Uh-Huh" Link said dreamily, looking at something.

Zelda tried to find what he was looking at, but found nothing.

All she saw was Impa's house, a few Sheikah guards, a group of gossiping ladies, Paya, and next to her some weird guy painting something.

'Wait! Paya? Is he looking at Paya?!' Zelda thought as she looked at Link's line of sight. 'Oh Hylia, he is looking at her!'

Zelda felt an immediate flash of jealousy, but she tried not to look angry as she pulled her horse to a stop next to Paya. Which created a very strong barrier between her and Link.

"Hello, Paya," Zelda said with semi-fake happiness. "Is Impa around?"

"Why, um… Yes," Paya said in her usual shy self. "s-she's in the house."

"Excellent," Zelda said with a fake smile.

Paya moved to go see Link, but Zelda stopped her.

"Please take me to her immediately," Zelda said. "I must talk to her about something with great importance."

"Oh, uh yes, your Highness,"Paya looked a little surprised by the princess' abrasiveness, but quickly complied with her request.

Zelda tied her horse to the post in front of Impa's house, and followed Paya in with Link closely following behind herself.

Zelda tried not to be jealous, but she couldn't help it.

She just couldn't stand the thought of losing her appointed knight. He had always been there for her, even one-hundred years ago, and she thought that he might even care for her. But if he cared for Paya now, would that mean…

"Princess, are you okay?" Paya said concerned, and bringing Zelda out of her own thoughts.

Zelda then felt something wet on her face, realized that she was crying, and quickly wiped away.

Zelda blushed furiously, and unconsciously looked at Link.

Zelda saw that he too looked concerned for her.

"Oh, uh it's just all the pollen from these flowers," Zelda lied as she gestured at the flowers below Impa's house.

"Are you sure, Princess?" Paya said.

"I'm positive," Zelda said contently, then before they could further question her, she quickly added. "Now, I must see Impa."

Zelda knew that Link didn't believe her, because he knew too well, including the fact that she doesn't have allergies.

 **Okay, now my writer's block is coming back so I guess this is the end of this chapter. (I really hate my writer's block.) I think I'll be able to publish at least one more chapter before the end of Christmas break. So review like crazy, because I need a whole lot of inspiration.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello beloved readers! Sorry it's been like… months. What can I say? School is hard, especially if you're the girl everybody just loves to tease (T-T). And then I had to do this assignment over the summer for my Pre - a.p. English class next year. (Why did I sign up for that class?) And then I came back to and started a new story that turned about bad, so now here I am continuing this old thing!**

 **So, I hope y'all like it! BTW, I have no idea who followed or favorited this story from the last chapter, so if you did (and can remember that you did) then thank you very much!**

 **So, let's get on with the show!**

 **Chapter 4**

In the 4 seconds Zelda had till she entered Impa's house, she discreetly wiped her tears, yawned so that her puffy eyes looked tired instead of pitiful, and shoved her long, blonde hair over her shoulders to try and hide her face. It was a shallow attempt to try to hide the fact she had just been crying, but Zelda didn't need Impa to see that she was upset and force her to tell all of them what was wrong.

Zelda knew Impa had that power over her, and she could _**not**_ let her use it.

" _As long as I keep my head down, I should be fine!"_ Zelda thought to herself as she took a deep breath.

Zelda followed Paya into Impa's imposing home, taking in the quaint furniture around the room and the picture that she had instructed Impa to give to Link once he'd restored all his other memories. The room wasn't that big, but it was still intimidating to Zelda especially with Link and Paya watching her.

"Hello, Impa," Zelda said nervously.

"Ah, good to see you princess," Said Impa warmly. "For what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"Well, I, *cough*," Zelda said, nervousness completely taking over her mind. "Um…"

"Zelda, dear, whatever is the matter?" Impa said worriedly.

"Forgive me, you see, I…" Zelda said fear clogging her mind. She unconsciously looked to her left where Link was watching her. Zelda blushed then looked back at Impa, remembering how many times Link had stood at her side watching her just like that. Then her mind became clear.

"I-I am here to invite you to the celebration of the restoration of Hyrule castle," Zelda said in her 'serious princess voice'. "It's such a momentous occasion that you must attend! And Paya, of course!"

Zelda really hated to say that last part, but it would have been improper not to.

"Of course, Paya and I would love to attend your celebration!" Impa said.

"Thank you, it will be an honor to have you. The celebration shall be in about one moon." Zelda said, happiness flooding out her jealousy. "Now if you please excuse me, Link and shall be on our way."

Zelda turned and tried to get out of there before Impa invited them to stay. But she was too late.

"Nonsense! It's far to late for you to be leaving Kakoriko Village! The Sun is just setting, you shall stay here till morning." Impa said in a 'No if's, and's, or but's' voice.

"Of course," Zelda said sighing in her mind.

"Good!" Impa said. "Paya, please show our guest to their rooms."

"Yes," Paya said shyly.

Zelda couldn't find the heart to smile as she followed Paya upstairs.

" _Why Impa? Why do you have to make me suffer like this?"_ Zelda thought to herself. _"I know your just trying to help, but this is NOT HELPING!_


End file.
